Simplified
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: "NO!" he cried, face palming to his captain, "Marvelous-san, PLEASE tell me you're never going to be a father." Looking at Luka, Gokai Red replied, "No."
1. The power

Simplified 1

Author Note: Two new stories at once...is it legal? Well, I guess it is...it is now. :) ;) Okay, this story got inspired while I was talking to my bestest friend and sister figure Samantha/Sam on the phone. I hope yall love up...and even more so to you, Sam! ^_^

Time for me to make this showy! :)

_XXXXXXX _

"Ugh..." Marvelous groaned loudly, "what is that noise?" Another cry bounced off the walls of the Gallen, rousing him only further from the nap he was taking.

"Sorry, mina," Gai was wearing a bashful grin as he entered, "but she was alone..."

"An Earth child?" Joe paused his sit ups to stare at him as he sat the long, curly blonde haired girl down on the couch beside Luka, who scooted over quickly.

"Like I said, she was alone," he knelt to the five year old's level, "hey, sweetie. It's alright."

"Mommy..." she moaned, "Daddy..."

"She wants her parents, stupid!" Luka smacked him on the back of his head, making him wince and rub his offended skull.

"I couldn't find them!" he protested, "I just needed to calm her down!"

"We're not helping you, if that's what you're thinking," Joe shrugged, "your problem." And he resumed his situps.

"Yeah," Luka stretched as she stood up, "I have a nap...now." She left for her own quaters, and the Earthing looked helplessly at Ahim and Doc, who had been playing cards.

"Hakasae?" he looked at the blonde.

"I don't do...children," the blonde quickly went into the kitchen, and Ahim smiled gently.

"I will assist you, Gai-san," she promised, rising and going over to stroke the child's hair, "it is okay, child. What is your name?"

"C-Ca-Carly," she spoke softly, and she smiled.

"Oy, Carly-san," there was no doubt she liked being called "Ms. Carly", "well met. I am Ahim, and this is Gai-san."

"Oy," she was finally making eye contact with the two, "Mommy...said the Pirates were bad."

"Not really," the redhead shook his head, "we're the ones who protect you from the ZangyZack."

"They bad..." the gray-eyed girl looked pretty confused, "why did Mommy lie?"

"She didn't," Marvelous opened one eye lazily, "to some point."

"Look, don't worry bout it," Gai just smiled at her, "how about some ice cream, huh?"

"YEA!" she bounced eagerly, and Ahim gave her a hug.

"You are very cute," she smiled, "like a...princess."

"You used to be a princess, right?" Carly's eyes were twinkling, "wow, you're still so pretty..."

"Argitgto, Carly-san," the former princess smiled, covering her discomfort on that subject, "you are too. You will be as pretty as a queen one day."

"Hey, kid," the Pirate Captain stretched out, groaning as his muscles popped, "leave her alone."

"Marvelous-san..." she turned to him gracefully, looking even more troubled, "please, she did not mean anything by it..."

"How do you know that?" he had both eyes open now, and he was staring the five year old down, who looked near tears. The princess stepped in front of his line of vison and wrung her fingers nervously.

"She is only five years of age..." she tried to explain this to her oblivious idol, "she doesn't know...she is very innocent."

"Yes!" the blonde piped up beside him quickly, nodding, obviously nervous of this man.

"Yeah, whatever," he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, "time to attend to an important matter." And the next thing they knew, he was asleep again.

"Marvelous-san..." she smiled, slipping his coat off his shoulders and hanging it up neatly.

"You love him!" the little girl sang, and her cheeks flushed to the color of her suit.

"Ice cream!" thank goodness Gai came in to save her, balancing three bowls in one hand.

XXXXXXXX

"Cute kid," Gai commented as they watched Carly race off back home.

"You handled her very well," Gokai Pink smiled up at him, "she adored you, Gai-san."

"You were really good yourself," he complimented, "what was up with the others?"

"They did not have families like we did," she recounted their pasts, "Joe-san only had the ZangyZack army bullies, Luka-san was homeless, Doc-san is so shy, and Marvelous-san...I am not sure."

"You can only imagane," he chuckled, "I wonder what it'd be like if he was ever a father." She didn't seem to notice the glance he aimed at her.

"I am sure he could handle it...but it is unlikely that it will ever happen," she smoothed down her dress a little, "have you ever thought of having a family when we find the greatest treasure in the universe?"

"Course I have..." he shifted his weight a little, "the thing is...I don't know with who they'd be."

"I am positive you will find that special girl," she patted his shoulder gently, "oh my." An army of Gormin was terriozing citizens below them.

"Let's go," he pulled out his Moterbite with her, "Gokai Change!" Both of them jumped, hitting the ground gracefully and starting to fight.

"This is all?" a whiny child voice made them pause their fighting for a minute, "Daddy said that their would be more than this!"

"What is this?" Gokai Pink gasped as she saw the little Scormin waddle out into the center of the action.

"I am Walz Gitalizaz," he announced himself proudly, "Lord Waltz Gilz's little brother."

"Brother?" both Pirates looked at each other before Gai laughed.

"How cute..." he cooed, and the younger Scormin nearly bit his hand off. Instead, he twisted his ankle, kicked him in a bad place, and sent him flying into a car.

"You may want to rethink that," he smirked, "I am far more powerful than my brother. Gormin...ATTACK!" He snapped his long, pointly claws, and the metal heads charged them.

"Where is Marvelous-san and the others?" the former princess ducked and kicked desperatley, getting warn down quickly.

"I don't know," he kicked one of him, "I'll call them."

"Aren't you all pretty in pink?" Walz Gitalizaz smirked at her, "let's see how beautiful you were when you were about...five, maybe?" He reached to his wrist and turned a sort of dial, and a powerful, lighting-shaped blue streak hit her in the head directly.

She gave a cry of pain and collasped, the Gormin blowing back with her. There was a flash of pink beneath the rubble, and the Earthing gasped, finishing off 'his' group and rushing to the fallen building.

"Ahim-san!" he tore wildly at the debree, and finally he saw a edge of a frilly pink dress. But what he found underneath about put him into cardiact arrest.

"Who...are you?" the little girl who was obviously Ahim blinked, looking scared, "where...?"

"I don't know what's going on..." he swallowed nothing, "but we've got to get you out of here." He scooped her up, bundling the oversized pink dress and blouse around her tiny, five year old body.

"Sorry bout the wait," Marvelous jumped in front of the two with the others, "where's the Scormin?"

"There..." he pointed to Gitalizaz, "Ahim-san..." He looked down at the crying child in his arms, and Luka gasped, rushing to her.

"That's Ahim?" she looked around, like she was praying this was a joke, "this guy's steak." She was the first to charge in, Marvelous tailing her and firing his gun.

"Wait for me!" Gokai Green scrambled after them, and Gokai Blue turned to his friend, "Get her back to the ship. We'll take care of this guy." He pulled out his sword and charged in quickly, growling fiercley.

"Let's go, Ahim-san..." he started back toward the Gallen, and she started to fight wildly.

"No!" she wailed,"no, no, no! Mommy! Daddy!" He'd have to question that later, since she was really fighting.

"It'll be okay..." he was walking slowly, since most of his energy was into making sure she didn't escape, "we're...going...home..."

She obviously didn't believe him. It took forever, but finally managed to set her down on the couch of the Gallen and collaspe beside her. She was curled up in a little ball, not looking up.

"You're very cute, Ahim-san," he spoke catiously, and she only trembled. That's when Marvelous came walking in, carrying a big sack over his shoulder...and it was moving.

"I think," he opened up the sack, "I've figured out what that Scormin's power was."


	2. Huge clothes and doubts

Simplified 2

Gai gasped when his captain opened the burlap bag. A bundle of yellow tumbled out, and a little head came out from the top of it. It was obviously Luka, as proven by her short brown hair and alert, big brown eyes. She struggled against her now _huge _shirt, which had been wrapped around her like a straightjacket. A little boy with long hair in a ponytail stumbled out next, his arms having met the same fate as Luka's. The last to venture out was a scrawny blonde that could only be Doc, who looked ten types of petrified.

"Them too?" Gai sounded horrified, "this is awful...where is he?"

"He got away," the Captain sighed, flopping back in his usual chair, "he tried to hit me, but I got away in time. But the others weren't so lucky."

"Luka-san...Joe-san...Dr. Don..." Gokai Silver dropped to his knees, "oh no..."

"Relax," his leader rolled his eyes, "they'll be fine. That brat's gotta come back sometime."

"I sure hope so..." the redhead turned back to the three, who were struggling against their makeshift straightjackets, "this is so strange...Marvelous-san, why did you tie them up?"

"I don't do kids," he glanced at the five year olds, "you can have him and do as you please." He then propped his feet up on a stool, crossing his ankles and leaning back.

"No, no, no," the younger male pulled them back down, "you've gotta help me."

"I don't have to," he rolled his eyes, "I'm not dealing with a bunch of brats."

"Hey, stupid!" Luka finally got upright, sending him a glare, "get this overgrown piece of junk off me!"

"Stupid?" he immediatley rose, and Gokai Silver quickly between the two, eyes wide and holding his hands out in front of him.

"She doesn't know better..." he gulped, "don't...please?"

"Fine," he snorted, "I'll help you...you just better be glad they'll listen to me better because they're young and stupid."

_Oh, I wouldn't be so sure... _the younger man thought as he gave him a convincing smile.

"Hey!" Gokai Yellow stumbled over to the to the two, moving her hips to keep her skirt on her hips, "let me go..and get me some PANTS!"

"Sorry, pipsqueak," Marvelous flashed his FAMOUS smirk, "but we ain't a clothes store."

"Hm..." she kicked him sharply in the shin, and he yelped in surprise at her power.

"You little..." he jumped up and down on his leg, and she finally got her arms free.

"Much better," she bundled up her skirt and walked over to the table, climbing onto the chair and grabbing the scisscors, "be right back." She gave them a sugar smile and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I'd follow her, demo..." the redhead bit his lower lip, "I'd rather live."

"Hey," the look in Joe's eyes was way older than it should be, just like it always had been, "look, I don't wanna fight you. Just let my bonds go and we can figure something out."

"Wow..." Gai looked amazed, "I guess some of their qualties came over into the transformation." As he spoke, he untied the other two children from their bonds.

"Thanks," Gokai Blue stretched out his arms in the oversized t-shirt, "now why am I here? Where am I?"

"The Gokai Gallen," he replied, kneeling down to his level, "look, it's a long story...we'll get used changed back soon, alright?"

"Whatever," he tossed his long bangs out of his eyes and grabbed the cutting tool from Luka, who was walking past now wearing her smaller clothes she'd figured out how to make, and went into the bathroom next.

"Who're you?" she raised an eyebrow at the timid blonde.

"I'm...Don," he managed, "I don't know anything else...please don't kill me." He hid within his oversized clothes, and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know anything either," she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him back to his feet, ignoring how his shirt nearly slipped off his shoulders, "I'm Luka...let's go check this place out."

"What about them?" he ducked back into his shirt when Gai knelt down to them.

"We'll get you changed back soon," he promised, "and we'll all look back on this as a funny memory." He gave them a grin, and she stared at him before kicking his stomach, striding over to the couch and hopping beside Ahim, who still wasn't look up from her hands.

"Hey," she greeted casually, "the name's Luka. You?"

"A-Ahim..." she spoke softly, trembling with fear and emotion, "Ahim de Famille...princess of Planet Famille."

"What's a princess doing on a...pirate ship?" she looked around and decided where she was.

"I am unsure..." she still wasn't uncovering her face, "I want m-my mom-mommy and d-da-daddy..."

"I don't know about my parents, but I guess I understand," she slung an arm around her ensuringly, "don't worry bout it. These guys don't look so tough...and even more so to blondie over there." Her eyes flickered over to Don, who just shrank back further.

"Th-thank you, Luka-san," she bowed a little, making her dress unbundle at little and drape further to toward the ground, "this outfit...it's so big..."

"Here, I can fix it," the slightly older five year old took her hand and lead her into the bathroom as Joe came out, having fixed his outfit pretty well himself.

"Dr. D-I mean, Don," Gai spoke to the cowering child, "it's alright, you know. None of us are going to hurt you, don't worry about it. We're your friends."

"I'm good..." he moaned within the cloth, "in here..."

"You're still a scaredy cat," Marvelous snorted, striding over quickly and grabbing him up, the cloth falling all over his body with the movement, "come on." He swept into his quarters, Gokai Silver scrambling after him and watching as he fixed his clothes like the other three had done.

Don was frozen, he was so petrified when he finished. The Pirate Captain proceeded to shove him into the younger man's arms, dumping the excess cloth into a trashcan and going back to his chair.

"There..." Luka stepped out of the bathroom with Ahim, who looked greatly impressed and pleased, "now you really look like a princess."

"I am impressed..." she smoothed down the dress, not minding if it was a bit tattered now, "how did you know how to do this?"

"I just kind of figured it out," she shrugged before looking at the Captain, "we're hungry."

"You need not be so demanding..." the slightly younger five year old spoke, wringing her fingers nervously as she looked at him, "excuse me, but...may we have some food?"

"Sure, kid," he shrugged and smirked to Luka, "would that be so hard for you to say?"

"Would it be so hard for you to get your lazy butt up to feed us?" she spat back, and his smirk grew.

"Fiesty," he cocked an eyebrow, rising, "I like it." She simply kicked him in the shin, and he glared at her.

"Luka-san..." the little princess sighed, and the cocky Captain's anger vanished when she smiled aplogetically to him, "I will help you...what is your name?"

"Captain Marvelous," he picked her up, and she gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Captain Marvelous-san," she greeted polietley.

"Please," he gave her a crooked grin, "call me Marvelous."


	3. Steak

Simplified 3

Author Note: Ah...I'm just _feeling _this story! ;) That probably means it won't take me long to finish it...you guys may be a little busy with my updating on my stories! ;) Enjoy!

_XXXXXXX _

"This is a comfortable chair..." Gokai Yellow nodded, smiling as she settled into Marvelous' chair.

"Hey, kid," the Pirate Captain grabbed her waist, lifting her effortlessly out of the chair, "that's _my _chair."

"Not anymore it's not," she kicked backwards, and when he dropped her to clutch his stomach, she landed easily on the chair and sat back down, smirking at him.

"You little..." he pulled back his fist, but that's when Gai came running to her rescue.

"NO!" he yelped, grabbing his fist in mid-swing, "Marvelous-san, PLEASE tell me your never going to be a father."

Looking at Luka, Gokai Red replied, "No." She just stuck out her tongue and sniffed the smell of meat coming from the kitchen.

"What's cooking?" she hopped down as Ahim came in, carefully holding a plate with steak on it and setting it on the table.

"Steak," she smiled, "Marvelous-san says it is quite a treat."

"MEAT!" the slightly older five year old scrambled to her chair, grabbing one, "hot!" She withdrawled, growling at it.

"Here, Luka..." Gai took a fork and lifted it to her plate, handing her the untensil and watching with some level of impression as she dug right into it, throwing the fork off...and hitting Joe in the head, who had been coming in from who knows where.

"What was that for?" he rubbed his offended skull and glared daggers at her, "hey! Watch where you're throwing those things!"

"Alright," she grabbed another fork and carefully aimed it so that it hit him in the shoulder, "like that?" She was smirking as he narrowed his eyes, picking it up and starting for her.

"Now, wait a minute!" the redhead stood between the two, grabbing the silverware from both of their hands, "violence is not the answer to this. Now, take some deep breaths, and..."

"RAH!" Gokai Yellow tackled Gokai Blue, and the two went rolling around, kicking and screaming.

"I said NO!" the younger man yelped, prying the one with a ponytail off the fiesty five year old, "you two obviously need to be seperated." He proceeded to carry Joe to the couch, and Ahim quickly rushed to help her friend up.

"Are you alright, Luka-san?" she had worried eyes, and she laughed, straightening her yellow jacket.

"Never better," she sent a smug look toward Gokai Blue, "he's not so tough."

"In your dream..." the boy with long hair mumbled, glaring at Gai, who'd been telling him it wasn't nice to hit girls, "yeah, yeah, yeah. I GET IT, Grandpa." He hopped down and headed back out, probably to the crows nest.

"I should've known those two would be problems..." he facepalmed as Luka demonstrated for Ahim how to eat steak 'the right way'.

"Speaking of problems..." the Captain finally calmed down enough to speak, "where's Doc?"

"Well, he hid under your bed," he informed his captain, "I can't get him out."

"I don't care if he stays under the bed," he rolled his eyes and began towards his quaters, "but not MY bed." Gai scrambled after him, worried for what he might do.

He got down on one knee and reached under the bed, feeling around for something. A yelp was soon heard, and the next thing he knew, Doc was out from under the bed, the Pirate Captain having a good grip on his left ankle. He yelped again, scrambled to grab the a leg of the bed and hanging on for all his worth.

"You're such a fraidey cat," he lifted him up and let him fall on the top of the bed, "now just go." The blonde bolted out, screaming a little.

"Marvelous-san, you must be a little compasionate..." Gokai Silver was pleading with his leader, "they're just five years old."

"Then you can't be such a marshmellow," he shrugged, walking back to the main room, where Luka was still eating steak, "hey, save some for me!" He proceeded to cram a steak into his own mouth.

"Oh my, Marvelous-san..." Gokai Pink wrung her fingers together nervously, and he shrugged.

"Cawl mee' Marvewloes," he spoke through a mouthful of meat, and she recoiled a little.

When the two quickly finished their lunch, he wiped his hands on his jeans and scooped up Ahim, who was just staring at her own steak. Smiling at her, he hefted her easily onto his shoulder and headed for the ropes.

"Come on," he told her, "how about some ice cream, huh?"


	4. Ice Cream

Simplified 4

Author Note: I was asked to update tonight. Sorry if it's short!

_XXXXXX _

"Yum..." Ahim smiled happily from her big bowl of ice cream. Marvelous smiled to her from over inhauling his own bowl and picked up a napkin.

"Whipped cream face," he teased, licking the napkin and reached to wipe her face.

"Ewwww!" she pushed his hand away, "no thank you, I do not want your spit on my face."

"What?" he smirked a bit, "you don't like my spit?"

"Not really..." she pushed the napkin away again, "that is rather gross."

"Come here, you," his smirk grew wider, reaching over the table and lifting her out of her chair. She squealed and kicked, squirming in his grasp as he lifted her over the table.

"No! No please?" she begged, leaning away to avoid the napkin he was picking up again.

"Now, a lady wouldn't walk around with a ice-cream covered face," he teased gently.

"Or with a face covered in spit!" she yelped and tried to escape, and he laid down the cleaning tool and chased after her all over the ice cream shop.

"So cute," the lady behind the counter smiled and chuckled, and he finally caught her, picking her up and sitting her on the table and finally cleaning her face.

"Ewwwww..." suddenly, she grinned and smashed her entire bowl of ice cream on his head and jumped down, running away laughing.

"Come here!" he laughed, and she dashed out of the doors, giggling madly.

He about had at heart attack. This _was _Ahim, but...she was only five. What if she got run over by a car? He rushed after her just as quick, frantically searching with growing nervousness. Finally, he found her...hiding behind a bush.

"GOTCHA!" he declared, scooping her up and carrying her back to the ship, "time out time."

"Demo..." she frowned, tears pricking her eyes, "why?"

"Because you ran away," he set her down in a corner, "now sit there for ten minutes." She slumped over, crying softly as he sat in his chair.

Oh, how it hurt to hear her crying...

When ten minutes had finally passed and he dimissed her, she rushed toward their personal quaters. But he couldn't let her go...not that easily.

"Ahim," he spoke, "come here."

She froze in place and slowly walked over, looking fearful of him, "Y-yes Marvelous-san? Come'..." Tears spilled over as he patted his lap and she climbed up.

Suddenly, she was giggling uncontrolably. He was tickling her all over her squirming body, and the small princess was delighted.

"There's that smile," he smirked himself, and she squealed.

"Agrigato..." she laughed, "I love you, Marvelous-san." His heart melted as she kept wiggling...she was so cute, but...he was too scared to tell her he loved her too...

When he'd finally stopped, she nestled into his chest and smiled into his coat.

"I belong in your arms..." she yawned, closing her eyes with him.

"Awwwww..." Gai smiled as he walked in from coaxing Doc out from under the bed...again, "I knew it!"

_XXXXXXX_

Author Note: I'd like to say this came from talking to my sister GoseiGokaiYellow! Love you, sissy!

P.S. I changed this a wee bit. Not much, but...yep yep! :D


	5. Pictures and Comforting Arms

Simplified 5

"What's up with you?" Luka's voice didn't even cause Gokai Blue to look up from gazing across Tokyo.

"Nothing," he mumbled, sweeping his long bangs out of his eyes, "what's up with you?"

"I asked you first," she trotted beside him, resting her elbows on the rim and looking across the city, "I gotta admit, it is really pretty...looking across the place."

"Hai," his gaze still wasn't meeting her own, "well...it's nothing." He dropped his elbows from the rim, turning to go down.

She took his shoulder in her hand quickly, and he growled, jerking to free it. But she had a stronger grip than he'd imagined, and the next thing he knew, he was flat on his rump, looking up at her fiery brown eyes. She smirked a little and crossed her arms over her, both of them knowing he wasn't going anywhere.

"I just don't know where I am, alright?" he finally confessed, lowering his eyes to his bare feet, "and I'm not sure how to deal with this. I don't know where I'm going, where I've been...I only my name and that I'm on some kind of Pirate ship."

"I know how you feel," she sighed herself, gazing at her own feet, "it just feels weird...not knowing who you are."

"But we'll figure it out," he boosted himself up with his hands and tried again for the stairs, "see ya', I guess."

XXXXXX

"Luka, are you alright?" Doc blinked to the tomboy of the team, who was sitting on the couch and absently swinging her feet.

"Course I am," she looked up a little, "what about you? Are you alright?" She noted how he seemed nervous and kept feeling something inside his pocket.

"Yeah..." he suddenly pulled out a wrinkled piece of copy paper, "I made this...for you." He thrust it into her hands and took off running for the quaters that he'd been told were his own.

XXXXXX

"_Joe, are you alright?" Cid rushed to his friend's aid. He was sprawled out on the concrete, bleeding all over his battered body. _

"_Cid..." he felt so grateful as he was boosted up. _

Gokai Blue trashed around in his sheets, sweating heavily. That image was just replaying over and over in his mind...it was haunting, like this could have possibly happened before. But how could it have been? He was only five...but was he always? Whenever he tried to remember...it burned his mind and made him feel sick.

"Joe-san...I mean Joe," Gai was in his doorway, "you alright?" It was HIGHLY rare for a five year old to just up and offer to take a nap...then again, this _was _Joe.

"Yep..." he lied, turning over in the bed, "goodbye now."

"You have a visitor," he watched absently as he turned around and ushered the small princess forward, "go on, sweetie." He then exited, footsteps echoing down the hall, leaving the two alone.

"Joe-san..." her eyes flickered from the floor to his unamused, hard face, "I was unsure...if you were alright."

"How many times do I gotta say it?" he groaned loudly, "I'm _fine_."

"You can say it all you like," she ventured closer to his bed, "but is it the truth?" Black eyes met brown ones, and he sighed loudly.

"I just don't know, alright?" he threw his hands up in the air, "I just _gotta _know where I came from."

"Consider yourself lucky..." she had finally decided to keep her eyes on her feet, but she was sitting on the bed edge with her back to him. "it makes me miss Mommy and Daddy."

Marvelous had overheard from the hallway, having been looking for her. He paused at the closed door, listening carefully to the two children talk.

"So what's your story?" Gokai Blue crawled to her across the bed and swung his own legs.

"I am from Planet de Famille," she explained softly, "and I'm a princess. It's so beautiful and everyone is so happy...and Mommy and Daddy...I miss them so much." She buried her face in her tiny hands and sniffed mournfully.

"You've never been so far from home?" he guessed, and she nodded quickly, tears plucking themselves from her big, watery eyes.

"I wanna go hooooome," she moaned, and that was all the Pirate Captain could take.

"Ahim?" he acted as if he hadn't just heard anything as he strode in. The two kids looked up, alarmed at his coming in, and Joe's arm tightened over her shoulders.

"Marvelous-san..." she wrung her fingers in her lap, "I wish...to go home. Can you...take me?"

He wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to make her happy, to see that beautiful smile again...but how could he? If he showed her Famille...it'd crush her. But...what if he didn't?

"I'll take it from here," the next thing he knew, the ponytail-haired boy was trying to push him out the door. He smirked his FAMOUS smirk at his efforts and turned him around easily by the head, nudging him to his knees with his foot.

"Have fun," he winked and headed for his chair.

XXXXX

"Hey," her voice about scared Doc out of his skin as he hid under the bed, "come out. I gotta talk to ya."

"Please...don't kill me," he little voice was pleading in the tone to _please be careful, please be gentle, _"Gai-san gave me some paper and crayons...and I thought of you..."

He yelped in alarm when she had him out from under the bed, letting his ankle go now that he was in the open. She held up the picture in the light to see the drawing he'd given her earlier. It was a beautiful drawing of her, in perfect detail wearing her same outfit. She was in the crows nest, smirking her smirk and looking across the sea. It was way more than any five year old should do...or fifty year old should be able to purge. And yet he had somehow done it.

He then looked at the paper she'd just put in his hand. It was very sloppy, and...was that supposed to be him? But it was amazing in his eyes...she'd made this...for _him_? What was supposed to be her was beside what was supposed to be him, and they were...holding _hands? _

"Thanks," she took his smile as a compliment, kneeling down to his level, "he gave me some paper and crayons too."

XXXXXXX

"That's cute," Gai commented with a smile as he watched Joe and Ahim. The two were curled up beside each other, her tearstains long forgotten and him smiling as they napped in each others grasp.

"Just dandy..." the Captain strode in quickly and lifted Ahim from the other boy's arms..._his _Ahim.


	6. Go to Your Room

Simplified 6

"Ahim," the small princess looked up from her tea set at the sound of Joe's voice, "I need to talk to Captain Marvelous…alone."

"Yes, Joe-san," she rose, exiting to her own quarters with the tea set, "Luka-san! I want to show you something!"

"Inturpting the Captain," the Pirate Captain raised an eyebrow, "this outta be a good excuse." He propped his feet up on the intable of the couch, and the five year old shoved them back down.

"What's your deal with Ahim?" he demanded bitterly, fists clenched.

"I like her, that's what my deal is. She's funny, she's smart, and she's part of my crew," he shrugged, shedding his coat to the coat rack absently, "and you are too. Stay in your place, kid."

"I am not a kid," Gokai Blue looked like he was trying to control his temper, "just stay away from her."

"And who's goin stop me?" his famous smirk was on his face instantly.

His face was beat red as he grabbed his shirt front, "Do you want to go there, Marvelous?"

"Get off my shirt," he chuckled, pushing him back.

Fed up with the cocky captain, the boy with a ponytail pulled back his fist and slammed it into Marvelous' stomach. He instantly clutched his knuckles, seeing as it was like hitting a steel _wall_. He kept punching on it, grimancing with the pain and finally settling for planting a kick in the shin.

"Okay, this got boring," he yawned and stretched, "buzz of now, kid." He gave him a push, but it had a lot of affect on him, since he was five and all.

He crashed into the intable, the table breaking in half. He moaned, the splinters digging into his back painfully. He groaned, rising and stumbling. At that moment, Gai came running in and was greeted with horror of that sight.

"Marvelous-san!" he yelped, "what the _heck_?"

"No big deal," he replied, shrugging and stretching out lazily.

"He used me to break the table!" the ponytailed male smirked behind the redhead's back at the man.

"Marvelous-san!" he scolded, "go to your room!"

"You're dead," the Captain hissed as he scurried off lowly to his _former _friend.

XXXXXX

"How interesting…" Doc looked in complete wonder as Ahim demonstrated how to make tea to him and Luka.

"Yep…" Gokai Yellow wanted to run out screaming. But…she couldn't bring herself to hurt the little girl's feelings.

"Thank you," Gokai Pink smiled, "now we drink." When the three clinked classes, some scalding tea hit her wrist, "OW!"

"Let me see!" Gokai Green moved faster than his friend, looking at the burn, "ow…come on, we'll fix it all up." He led her into the bathroom and took out a container of medicine.

"Thank you…" she sniffed when he applied it.

"Pink or purple?" he held up two bandages, and Luka smiled from the doorway. Maybe he wasn't half bad.

XXXXXXX

"We have to watch this?" Joe looked very repulsed at the thought. Watching Marvelous getting chewed out seemed a _lot _more appealing.

"Yes, but you'll like it," he promised as he turned on the DVD player, "enjoy!" He grinned as **Blue's Clues **starting to play for Doc and Joe, then going to do the same with **Dora the Explorer **for the girls.

It SERIOUSLY didn't take them long to figure how they felt about those shows.

"DUDE!" Gokai Blue yelled at the screen, "it is RIGHT THERE! TURN AROUND!"

"A clue, a clue!" Gokai Green grinned excidetley to the screen, and his friend face palmed.

"Vamonos!" Ahim repeated after Dora fluently, as she had been speaking perfect Spanish the entire show.

"I have feeling about that monkey…" Luka glared at Dora's companion and sank back into her seat.

XXXXXX

"_Five_, Marvelous!" Gai was _really _scolding his Captain, "he is _five_! You could have MURDERED HIM!"

"And what a tragedy that'd be," the Captain mumbled, tired of the lecture.

"As punishment," he finally concluded, "you will stay in this room and go to bed with no supper."

His eyes widened as the redhead strode out, kicking the door shut. He was still, shocked and speechless. Slowly, his smirk returned to his face.

"You wish," he kicked open the window in the bathroom and climbed down quickly, striding off alone.


	7. Tea Party

Simplified 7

Author Note: I love this story sooooo much. If you guys have requests..let me know! I'm willing to keep this story going on longer! :D

_XXXXXX _

"Ow…ow…OW…" Joe groaned and grumbled as Gai tried to gently pick the splinters all in his back, "OUCH….uh…" He winced and slumped over.

"I'm sorry, Joe-san," he truly did look apologetic each time he grabbed one with the tweezers, "I'm trying to be gentle. But we can't leave these in there."

"Sure we can…" he sighed under his breath. Finally, he'd finished, and there was whole bowl of splinter silvers, "Thanks, I guess."

"No problem," he dumped out the bowl and shook his head, "oh, Marvelous-san…"

Rolling his eyes, Gokai Blue walked into his own quarters and shut the door. The second he closed the door, he was tackled from behind, and the next thing he knew, he was on his back, staring into brown eyes. Growling, he struggled against the force, wincing against the pain in his back.

"Relax," it was none other than Luka, "I just gotta get one thing clear with you."

"Oh, this outta be good," he groaned softly, sitting on the edge of the bed with her.

"I think _someone _has a little crush on the little pink princess," she smirked, poking him in the stomach.

"Course I don't," he ducked his head, letting his long bangs cover his eyes, "I…barely know her."

"I think you _do_," she started her fingers up his sides and up and down his ribs, "you _looooooovveee _her."

"Stop _it_," he complained, shoving her hands away from his exposed skin, "I do _not_."

"Confess!" she laughed, pushing him onto his back and trying to go after his stomach. He grabbed her hands, and the two went rolling, falling off the bed and her finally pinning him against the wall.

"Fine, I do," a pink color crept across his cheeks.

"Victory!" she smirked, "well, now that we've cleared that up…make a MOVE!"

"No way," he shook his head quickly, "I'm way too shy."

"Then stop being shy!" she rolled her eyes and thumped him in the forehead, "go…ask her for tea!" She pushed him out and shut the door in his face before he could protest, "Ah….now." She jumped his bed and fell asleep, "Comfortable…"

XXXXXX

"Um…Ahim?" Gokai Blue looked up at the small princess, who was currently making tea in her quarters, "would you to…have tea?"

"Of course, Joe-san," she looked delighted to have someone to play with, and he sat down in one of the pink chairs somewhat awkwardly.

"May I…drink?" he really didn't know how to do this, and he was beginning to reconsider _ever _listening to Luka again.

"But of course," she picked up her cup with her little hand, lifting her pinkie and the air, and he copied her, "cheers!" They clinked glasses, and both of them took a little sip from their cups.

It was _very _sweet….he liked it. Both of them kept smiling and talking about random stuff , like toddlers would do. Little did they know, Luka was spying, being Luka, and was smirking at them. But she about died when Ahim told he needed to be more fancy for tea.

"But you make a CUTE princess!" she squealed with laughter herself at her friend. He was now clad in a little blue dress, and she was struggling to put a tiara on his head.

Hearing Luka's muffled laughter, he sent her a glare that said, _Thanks SO MUCH for the tea idea! _

She just shrugged mouthed, _You're welcome. _


	8. Skinned knees

Simplified 8

Author Note: I give a shout-out to Sam for this chapter...sorry, Samie. Yahoo! messed up on me!

_XXXXXX _

Marvelous walked down the street, his hands in his coat pockets and whistling a little tune. Being sent to his room by Gai was more like a joke to him than anything else.

"If I can't have food on the ship," he mumbled, going into a shop, "I'll do it here."

XXXXXXX

"Come on guys, we can talk this out..." Gai was busy trying to pry Joe off Luka, and then he was also trying to soothe Ahim, who, like Doc, looked petrified.

"There's nothing to talk about..." Gokai Blue growled, not letting go of her waist.

"That's right," Gokai Yellow threw the male off her and charged again.

"Guys..." Gokai Silver grasped her ankles and went back to trying to get her off.

"Oh dear..." Ahim trembled, cowering under the couch with Doc.

"Wait..." the blonde looked around a little, "where's Marvelous-san?"

XXXXXXXX

"Not bad..." the Pirate Captain was mildly impressed by the food at the restraunt. As he was inhaling it, the door chime sounded as our favorite blonde walked in.

"Marvelous-san?" Doc gasped, "what're you doing here?"

Sighing, he dropped his head a little and mumbled, "Nothing is a simple task."

"You-you're goin be in b-big trouble with Gai-san i-if you don't get g-ge-get back," it wasn't a secret he was nervous in his presense...basically alone.

Laughing and wearing that smirk of his, Gokai Red stretched lazily, "Yeah, _that's _new."

Biting his lower lip, the younger male watched as his captain finished eating quickly and strode outside. Not wanting to be left behind and feeling like he needed to help him see reason, the blonde dashed after him, struggling to keep up. He quickly tripped and landed face down on the concrete. Now, being five, he didn't have experince when getting hurt on the street. The second he saw blood seep out of his skinned knees he started to howl and clutch his hurting head.

"Shut up!" Marvelous hissed, turning back around as people started to stop and step toward him. The last thing on _Earth _he needed was too be nagged by people who weren't Gai about the five- year- old Doc.

He quickly scooped him up and pressed his face to his shoulder, walking behind a building and setting him on the dumpster. He contuined to cry and hold his head, and the Pirate Captain's mind raced. He never learned how to take care of kids...nor had any desire to ever learn. But he needed to think of _something _to stop all this squawling. Thinking as hard as he could, he finally put a hand over his mouth and braced the child against his chest.

"Shhhhh..." he whispered softly, and the blonde squirmed slightly. Not only was Marvelous holding him _way _too tight...his chest was like a rock, "stop squirming!"

With a little whimper, he obeyed and started to cry harder. He was pretty sure he didn't know how much he scared him with all that toughness, inside and out. Not to mention the fact the blonde was just as lost as Luka and Joe on what was going on. The Captain just kept holding onto him, shushing him and cautiously patting his back, not sure if that was the right thing to do. Finally, the child calmed down and was softly whimpering and sniffing, and the man set him back on the top of the dumster.

"A-Ar-ariga-arigato," the young one sniffed, wiping under his eyes miserably and looking at his hurt knees and feeling his head gingerly.

Rubbing his chin, the Pirate Captain told him, "Stay here. Don't move a muscle."

Moving in quick strides, he swung by a nearby convientant store and put his hand on the counter, "I need something for cuts and headaches."

"Hai!" the guy behind the counter smiled like a crazy person and reached under the counter and handed him a apple.

"No, headaches and cuts," he handed the apple back and rolling his eyes. This guy was clearly an American, and, judging by how he got handed a steak, he didn't speak Japanese well, "cuts on the _skin_, dude." He motioned to his skin, and the guy gave him skin moisturizer.

"Nicholas!" the store owner walked over and face palmed, "here you go, sir." He handed over Neosporin and some Advil, and the Captain nodded.

"He's a day late and a dollar short," he rolled his eyes as he walked out without paying.

"Butter is a tasty pickle!" Nicholas waved, and he probably meant 'have a nice day.'

None the less, Gokai Red came back to where the sniffling five year old was and knelt down in front of his knees. They were skinned up pretty bad, and there was a little blood still on the top. Taking his shirt edge, he wiped it off a bit hard, and the child whimpered mournfully. Sighing at how un-manly he was, he opened the Neosporin and squirted it on the open flesh.

"Oooooowwwww..." Doc whimpered and complained, "it burns! It burns _bad_!"

"Suck it up," the Captain then had a thought, "um...is it supposed to do that?"

"I don't know..." he whispered, clinging the edges of where he sat with terror in his eyes.

"Being a parent is hard.." Gokai Red moaned, letting his head hit the edge of the dumpster. Doc was the doctor, NOT HIM!

XXXXXX

"Come on," Gai finally managed to pry the two children apart and was carrying Luka to a corner, "you two need a time out."

"Demo..." Luka whined, and he set her down in a chair facing the corner.

"Demo nothing," he spoke firmly, doing the same to Joe in a different corner, "now sit there for thirty minutes."

"Fine," Gokai Blue huffed, glaring at her once and turning back around.

"Where's Hakasae?" the redhead inquired when he lifted Ahim out from under the couch and hugged her tightly to assure her.

"He...he left," she looked truley petrified and worried, "he went looking for Marvelous-san."

"Uh..." he face palmed, "I swear, he's more like a rebellious child than you guys."

XXXXXXX

"Hm..." Marvelous was complemtating on how many pills to give Doc. He was already ripping out his hair, wondering if he'd be alright, and when he decided and looked up, he discovered he was crying again, "oh come on."

"C-comi-cominisai..." he sniffled miserbly, frantically wiping the waterworks and trying to stop his trembling.

He just sighed again and rose, lifting him off the dumpster, "Come on. You're going to be fine. I know it hurts, demo...you're strong."

"N-no I'm n-not..." he looked down at his feet, "I'm a weakling."

"Mostly you are, yes. But we're all strong somewhere inside," he poked his stomach a little, "just hang in there, okay?"

"O-ooo-okay," he managed, sniffing as he started to try and walk. He collasped on his hurt knees at once, wincing, but, ever so slowly, he got up and started to try and walk.

"Here you go," the captain noticed the Nesporin had come with a couple of bandaids and applied them over the hurt skin, "I guess it won't get...infected." He shrugged and patted his shoulder a little too hard, bringing him back to his knees.

"Agrigato..." slowly, he got back up and stumbled in his step slightly, wincing again and clutching his throbbing head.

"Eat this," he handed the child two pills, and when he chewed them, he made a face and gagged as he swallowed.

"That's...gross..." he sneezed, and the leader of the Gokaigers lifted him onto his shoulders.

"Esco," he smirked a little, "before I get into _too _much trouble."


	9. Who's she's always got

Simplified 9

Author Note: Awwwww you guys' reviews make me feel so loved...:D Requests are VERY MUCH ACCEPTED! ;D

Time to make this showy!

_XXXXXXX_

"Well," Marvelous spoke from 'his' corner, "this is stupid."

As soon as he had returned to the Gallen, Gai had punished him just like he had Joe and Luka. Now he was in Doc's room, taking care of the little blonde the right way, and Ahim was making tea in the same room.

"No talking!" the captain rolled his eyes at the redhead's call toward him.

"Ahim-san," the blonde looked at the little pink princess, "are you alright?"

"Yes. I am very excited," she smiled up at him, "Marvelous-san is taking me to Planet Famille. I am going home."

"Demo...I'll miss you," the poor child was petrified of Marvelous, Luka, and Joe, and then Gai was kind of creepy, so he was basically loosing his only friend.

"I will miss you too," she rose to give him a hug, "but I must see my family."

"Uh...Ahim-san..." Gai wasn't sure how to explain this to her, but that's when the ship jerked suddenly and sharply, "Marvelous-san!" He made his way to the steering room, and, sure enough, their the captain was.

"I got bored," Gokai Red shrugged, spinning the wheel, "and leave her alone. She'll be able to handle it...and she deserves to know."

"Demo..." with the next jerk, he was tossed out of the room before he finished.

XXXXXX

"And...here we are," Marvelous 'parked' the Gallen, and Ahim got off the couch, grinning all over the place.

"Argigato!" she squealed happily, rushing to the ropes and going down to the surface...

Silence.

Shocked, heartbreaking, loud silence.

"Ahim-s-ow!" the redhead complained when he was elbowed sharply by this captain.

"I've got this," he told the younger man, dropping down after her.

Tears were splashing onto her rosy red cheeks as she stared at what once was her planet. Buildings were no longer, but the remains lay in splinters all over the cracked ground. She seemed frozen in place, clutching her dress in two fists. She was shaking ever so softly and sniffing, but she made no other sound or movement. He walked over slowly, kneeling to her level and tapping her shoulder with one finger. When she moved her feet to face him, the tears fell faster.

"Is this a cruel joke?" her voice was barely auitable, but her heard them, alright, "this can not be right..where are they?"

"This isn't a joke," he looked her in the eyes, "your planet was destroyed by the ZangyZak empire. I'm sorry, Ahim. But you deserved to know just what happened."

"Mommy...Daddy..." she ducked her head, sobbing softly freely. He reached out and touched her small head like he did in Episode 41.

"Don't cry," he spoke softly to her, and she ventured to look at him waterly.

"M-Ma-Marvelous-san..." she choked out, and he pulled her gently to his chest, "arigatio..."

"You want to take a look around?" he rubbed her back, and she nodded weakly.

Scooping her up, he carried her through the reckage. There was barely anything to look at, and the castle she'd known as home was completley gone. The outline of where it once was burned into the ground, and both of them looked at it.

"I miss them..." she sniffed, "arigato, Marvelous-san...for everything." He could even see the lonliessness in her yees.

"Y' know," he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "you've always got me."


	10. Confessions at Bedtime

Simplified 10

Joe sighed shallowly as he stared up at his ceiling, sprawled out on his bed. Ever since they'd visited Planet Famille, which was two days ago, he'd been pretty distant from the others. He was _so _jealous of the captain...he DID have a crush on Ahim, but...he didn't have anything on Gokai Red.

He was cocky, funny, charming, and...they just fit together. She was everything he was not, and he was everything she was not. It was just destiny, and both of them couldn't be happier with it. Joe liked her because...well, she was _Ahim_. She gave him the compassion nobody else had dared to give to him, simply because he was serious and disiplined far beyond his years.

It was kind of an unspoken battle between the two. No matter how badly he wanted to...Joe would _never _stop loving her. The bad thing was, neither was Marvelous. He had a feeling deep down that the captain and her went back. But they'd just keep fighting, verbally, physically, or silently. It didn't matter, but it'd always rage.

But they all already knew who'd won.

"Joe?" he barely looked up at the voice in his doorway, "you alright?"

"Just dandy," he muttered sourly, stretching back more and cocking his head lazily to the side.

"And pigs can fly," the bed moved as she jumped gracefully beside him, "now, what's your problem?"

"Everything," he didn't want to talk, and she got the message he didn't want to talk loud and clear. She just choose to ignore this.

"It's about Ahim, isn't it?" she smirked a little, and he sighed loudly.

"Yes, it is. Happy now?" he rolled over, but she turned him back on his back just as quick.

"Nope. Look, we both know that they're going to be together. It's just how it is," she patted his shoulder, "the only thing we CAN control is how you handle it."

"In English?" he'd never imgained _her _saying these words.

"You can still be a big part of her life. Just not like _that_," she rolled her eyes and hefted him to sit upright.

"Yeah, and how is that?" his voice dripped sarcasim, and she punched his stomach playfully.

"First, cheer up, dude," she scolded gently, "I'm not arguing with you if your sour. It'd be like arguing with a brick wall."

"No," he ducked his head to cover his eyes with those long bangs of his, and she pulled him closer to her.

"You _will_," her hands rested on his stomach, and he jumped a little when she started to tap her fingers up and down his ribs.

"Get...off..." he pressed his lips together tightly, trying to push her off.

"Make me," she played with his jacket, sliding it off and slipped her fingers down his underarms and sides, "let's see a smile."

"No..." he bit his lips hard, squirming away from her and ducking under the bed.

"You COWARD!" she teased, crawling after him and pulling him out from under the bed, "last chance!" She had her fingers wiggling above his bare feet, and he squeaked.

"Fine, fine," he finally smiled, and she pushed him ontop of the object, "happy _now_?"

"Well, sorta," she smirked her victory, sitting beside him and putting an arm around his shoulders, "look, we all know she's sensitive. Marvelous is goin try and protect her...demo...you want it worse. So if he can kiss her or whatever...at least you can be her gaurd. Give her someone else to look up to."

"Do you really think that would help?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It gives you a better shot at winning her over," that little sentence is what got his attention.

XXXXXX

"Eeeeeek..." Ahim giggled loudly as Marvelous picked her up by the ankles, carrying her easily back into her own quaters and laying her on the bed as she kept her skirt down.

"Alright, you," he laid her onto the bed, "time for bed."

Giggling innocently, "No."

"Word of advice," he titled her chin up, "never tell the captain...or more importantly, _me ..._no."

"No," she was quite wound up, considering he'd decided to introduce her to Mountain Dew, and was not wanting to sleep anytime soon.

"You will," he pulled the covers over her and tucked her in good and tight, so it was more like a warm, soft constraint, "g' night." He leaned down to kiss her forehead, but she wiggled to the other side of the bed and giggled loudly.

"You little..." he teased, sitting beside her and holding her so that she couldn't move away, kissing her forehead. She squealed her defeat and giggled once more.

"I don't wanna sleep!" she exclaimed, wringling out of his hands and sliding out from under the sheets with some level of difficultly.

"I'm not arguing with a kid," he chuckled, amused by her jumping on the bed. Never in all his days did he imigane the prim and proper Ahim defying his gentle orders.

Catching her as she bounced, he twirled her around and pressed his nose to her, "Goodnight, you little wiggle worm." He laid her once more under the sheets and patted her head.

"Nu-uh!" she kept up the fight, and, while he liked her amibtion and stubborness, he was tired and wanted to go to bed.

"What'll it take for you to go to _sleep_?" he knelt down to her level, and she thought a moment.

"I dunno..." she smiled innocently, and he lifted her out of bed.

"Then let me show you something," he carried her out to deck and looked at the ocean.

"Pretty..." she smiled, and suddenly, she was hanging over the rail, the only thing between her and ocean were his hands on her body, "ahhhhhhh!"

"So, you're _sure _you don't wanna go to bed?" he started to lower her, and she screamed, petrified.

"I'm suddenly VERY tired!" she shuddered in terror, "Marvelous-san..." She had tears going down her face now, and he carried her back into the main room and set her in his chair.

"Ahim..." he knelt down to her level, "Ahim. Lift your face and look forward." She shakily obeyed, tears dripping onto her pale cheeks and she clutched her racking body.

"Cominasai..." she choked, and seconds later, his coat was around her freezing body.

"I wouldn't do that to you," he promised softly, kissing her cheeks, "you know...I love you."

"I love you," she sniffed, throwing her arms around his neck. He carried her back to her quaters, buddling his coat around her relaxed body and tucking her in good and secure.

"Goodnight," he kissed her forehead once more, and she took his collar weakly, not opening her eyes.

"Stay with me..." she whispered, and he willingly laid beside her, letting her curl to his chest and fall asleep.


	11. Acting like a Kid

Simplified 11

Author Note: :D

Time for a SHOW! :D

_XXXXXX_

"They're cute..." Gai commented from the doorway, watching Marvelous and Ahim. Doc was in one arm, basically still asleep, having just been woken up.

"Hm..." he yawned, "I wanna go back to bed..."

"So do I, demo...I want some help in the kitchen," he headed for said location, and the blonde whined.

"Demo..." he complained and shut his eyes to protest.

The redhead all but collasped and begged. He was throughly exhausted from all this juggling with the kids, and then Marvelous was a second set of four five year olds by himself. Doc seemed to have his head on straight...a little bit, at least. After all, the two were the best of friends when they were equal in age. He seemed to remember that...faintly, but the memory was still there, not doubt.

But he was only five, and he had to respect that.

"Alright, Hakasae," he laid him back down on the couch, "go on back to sleep." The child obeyed quickly, and he stumbled his way to the kitchen to try and fix breakfast..again.

He was quite honestly irked Marvelous wouldn't help him. All he cared about Ahim...the stress and exhaustion had finally caught up with him. The captain had been taking it easy, despite is request of help, for the past month...

"That's it!" he rose from cutting bananas quickly, and his legs protested at the sudden movement. He fell to the ground, breathing hard from being so tired and sleep creeping over him, and he smirked softly, letting the blackness capture him.

XXXXXX

"'Bout time you woke up," the Pirate Captain rolled his eyes at the younger male as the light slowly returned to him, "those kids are whining about bein hungry."

"Then feed them," he stretched lazily, and Gokai Red raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?" he smirked his FAMOUS smirk, "not happening."

"Then you'll have to put up with the whining," the redhead rested his head on his heads, "I'm done. It's your turn to help out."

"Nani?" the Captain couldn't believe his ears, "demo..."

"Niet," the other's voice was firm.

The older male scowled and stormed into the kitchen, trying to figure out what five year olds. Gai just smirked himself, rolling over in bed and slipping into much needed sleep. He was probably going to regret this later, but...it felt pretty good right now.

XXXXXXX

"But I _want it!" _Luka whined to Gokai Red, complaining on wanting bacon and instead of the pile of bananas she'd recieved.

"I don't _care_," he hissed, handing her a fork and collasping in his chair. He _hated _cooking...even if all he did was cut up all the bananas and put them on four plates.

"Demo..." she pouted at her fail before deciding to go and get it herself...but not before kicking him in the shin.

"Luka..." Doc scrambled after her, now fully awake and thanking his lucky that the man had not just murdered his friend, "what was that for?"

"B...bear...beer," Gokai Yellow final decided on what the label read, "what the heck is beer?" She studied the brown bottle with the red wrapper, grasping the cork.

"I saw Marvelous-san drinking it..." the blonde recalled a few nights before, "it made him all crazy."

"Like...Marvelous-san crazy, or _really _crazy?" she inquired.

"_Really, super _crazy," he decided, and she grinned, pulling the cork free, "Luka-san...please, don't..."

"What's the harm?" she shrugged, putting the mouth of it to her lips, and he gulped, running out as fast as he could.

XXXXXX

"Okay..." Joe just stared at Gokai Yellow, "who put on her on what medication?"

"Whee..." she stumbled, falling onto her back and giggling loudly, "I'm...happy..." She'd recoiled from the taste, of course, but she still drank two bottles of the beer, and now she experincing the tingling, loopy sension it put on you.

"She drank beer..." Doc was speaking from under the couch, he was so scared.

"Beer?" a half empty bottle of beer caught the older one's eye, "what the...?"

"It's amazing..." she slurred, her eyes unfocused and blurry as she leaned on his body heavily, "lossen up, drink it..."

"I don't wanna be insane, thanks," he easily pushed her off, and Ahim took that as her cue to duck under the couch with Doc.

"Live a little," she clumsily put it to his lips, "you can...act like...a kid."

Reluctantness shown in his eyes, but slowly, he took a swig.

XXXXXX

Marvelous was none too pleased at his beer being drinken. But he was even more not pleased at the fact that Luka and Joe were drunk.

"You two are CRAZY!" he exclaimed, trying to wrestle Luka off his leg.

"No...we're high..." her voice was an octave higher, and he groaned, grasping her waist and finally yanking her off his calf, "hey...what's the big idea?"

"You little..." he dropped her none too easily on the couch, but she just sat up, unfazed, then fell back, feeling a sudden surge of exhaustion.

"Why don't...you join...her?" Gokai Red finally pried Joe off his other leg, and the boy with a ponytail flopped back, sticking out his tongue.

"I like...acting...like a kid..." he grinned a drunken, crazy grin before falling asleep.

"Oh, that's just great," the older man groaned before looking at Gai, who was just taking it easy in his chair, "you do realize you're dead after all this, right?"

"I think we need to go shopping," the redhead just smirked cockily, and then Captain groaned loudly.

"This is going to be fun..." he sighed, turning to try and coax Doc and Ahim out, "come on, we just need to go shopping..."

_XXXXXX_

Author Note: Poor Marvey-chan...


	12. Headaches and Giggles at Wal Mart Part 1

Simplified 13

Author Note: :D Why do I have an author note? I wish I could tell ya'. :P

Time for me to make this SHOWY! ;D

_XXXXXXX_

They hadn't even gotten in the store, and already Marvelous knew he was going to need an aspirin before this shopping trip was over.

"I don't wanna _walk_," Luka whined loudly, already grouchy because of her headache.

"Me _either_," Joe was acting his age at this point, which, for once, was really not a good thing.

"Does it _look _like I _care_?" the man snarled bitterly, rubbing his temples. Not only did he hate shopping, he already knew he _really _hated shopping with kids.

"We could use one of the buggies, Marvelous-san," Ahim suggested sweetly from where she was holding his hand.

He nodded, smiling down at his little love and fetching one quickly, "Here. Now you don't gotta walk."

"Whoah, whoah, whoah!" Luka exclaimed as he picked her up, "I am _not _riding in the seat!"

"Sorry to hear that," he tried to lower her, but she kicked him in the chest, fighting and screaming, "fine!" He set her down none too gently into the cart part, but she was unfazed.

"I'm not riding in that either," Joe denied quickly, climbing up beside her and resting comfortably back.

"I...I'll walk," the timid blonde offered softly, but the Captain had him picked up just as quick, setting him in the seat and sighing in relief when he didn't complain.

"As will I," Ahim offered, but he picked her up as well, setting her so that she could ride on his back.

"Hey, I wanna ride!" Gokai Yellow started to climb out, but his glare made her sit back down...not without pouting and whining, of course.

"Wow, this thing is roomy..." Gokai Red just stared when Gai got in the buggy cart as well with Luka and Joe.

"What the...?" he groaned loudly, "Gai, get _out _of the cart."

"But they can ride!" the redhead whined, and the Captain slapped him on the back of the head. None the less, he started to push the now heavy buggy, ignoring Gai's whines of protest.

"Hmmm..." Marvelous was soon faced with the problem that with the three in the cart, there wasn't any room for the food, "alright, you three. Get out."

"Demo...I don't _wanna walk!_" Gokai Yellow whined louder, and he groaned, closing his eyes and picking her up anyway, which she obviously didn't like, "OI! Put me down, put me down!"

He tried to block out her yelling as he walked her over to a bench, and this just made her angry. She took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut, clenched her little fists, and he quickly set her down, drooping to her level. His mind raced, trying to think of how to prevent a temper tantrum.

"Here!" he snatched a large lollipop off a shelf, "candy!"

"CANDY!" she crowed, her welling tears vanishing as she ripped off the wrapper, licking it contently.

"Hey, you have to pay for that!" a store clerk yelled angrily, but a death glare from Marvelous shut him up and send him running the other way.

"Well _I _want one!" Gokai Blue complained, and the Pirate Captain set him beside Luka, handing him a sucker as well, then repeating this process with Doc.

"Demo..." Gai was going to be just as obnoxious as his captain was...even if it got him murdered, "I _wanna _ride!"

"Obviously you _wanna _be killed," much to his surprise, the older male lifted him up easily out of the cart, plopping him down on the bench and thrusting a lollipop into his hand, "now, you four, stay _here__. _If any of you move a muscle, I am going to throw you into the sea. Understand?"

"Hai!" the redhead and blonde yelped quickly, and Joe shrugged as Luka stuck out her tongue.

"I will assist you, Marvelous-san!" the little pink princess smiled to him, and he grinned back, setting her down in the seat of the cart and striding off.

"He's such a jerk," Gokai Blue snorted, flopping back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you're goin' act your age, you gotta ignore him," his new friend smirked, having finished her treat and was now getting up, "esco!"

He just smirked back, hopping to his own feet and starting to stride off with her. The blonde's eyes widened as he shrank back, clutching his knees to his chest.

"No..." he moaned, "please, don't do this..."

"Relax, Blondie," the brunette didn't glance back, "we'll be back before Old Man. Be our lookout, okay?"

"Demo..."

"Ya' got a phone, don't ya'?" she held up her Moterbite to prove her question.

"Hai, demo..."

"Then call when ya' see him comin' back," she shrugged and walked off again, Joe right at her side.

"Come on, guys!" even Gai jumped up, "I'll show you where some _really_ cool toys are!"

Doc felt rather alone as he sat on the bench, holding his knees. He really wanted to fit in, but...he really didn't want to disobey Marvelous. He rested his face in his hands and started to softly sob.

XXXXXX

"I know they are a bit crazy, demo..." Ahim clutched her dress as she spoke nervously, "they are very nice. They are my friends...and you told me we are all your crew."

"Ya' all weren't like this..." he mumbled, picking up some bread, "a Scormin made ya' like this. When I get my hands on that little..."

"Please, Marvelous-san!" she gasped, "watch your mouth!"

XXXXXX

"Hey, kid," a rough voice spoke in Doc's ear, "where's your mommy, huh?

Alarmed, he looked up waterly, "I...don't gotta...don't gotta mommy."

"Don't got a mommy?" a man with tight clothes and slick black hair raised an eyebrow, "well then. Would that make you...a runaway?"

"Uh..." he shivered, scared, and the man took this as a yes.

"Come here, young man," he yanked him up when he saw the eaten lollipop sticks, "you're in a lot of trouble."

XXXXXX

"Ha, hi, hiya!" Luka grunted as she clashed plastic labersabers once again with Joe. The two were training with them in the store, but most people thought that was adorable.

Gai watched them with humor. Normally, he would've stopped the show. But this _was _adorable, and besides...it _was _training.

"Nice try," Gokai Blue pressed down on their two swords, jumping up to fall ontop of her weapon, making it clatter out her hand.

"Nice," she puffed, and the crowd starting clapping and even handing them money and candy, "and this is even _nicer_."

"I thought Marvelous would be back by now," Gai popped some gum as the three walked away, back towards the front of the store where they should have been in the first place.

"Hakasae probably forget to call," Gokai Yellow rolled her eyes, "we're all going swimming tonight."

But when they got back to the bench and saw he was gone, Gokai Silver got concerned. Sure, he'd sworn to not put up with their antics. But at the same time...they were all still friends.

"Great..." the brunette sighed and held up her lightsaber, "let's go get him."

_XXXXXX_

Author Note: And Part 2 is coming soon to a Internet near you...when I get reviews! :D


	13. Headaches and Giggles at Wal Mart Part 2

Simplified 13

Doc had his pressed tightly to the wall, the tears dripping off his rosy cheeks out of his wide, terrified eyes. The store clerk was lazily sitting back in his rolling chair, feet propped onto the desk, reading a magazine. The young boy hicupped, and a death glare made him hide in a small, tight ball from those cruel eyes.

"Please..." his voice was just above silence, "let me out."

"You're a theif, kid," he didn't look up from the picture in the book, "and theifs get punished. If you can't do the time, don't do the crime."

"D-demo..." the tears flowed heavier, "I...I didn't..d-do any-anything..."

"Yeah, the boy's innocent," a familar voice was alarming, yet relieving. He sat up quickly, eyes wide.

"Luka?"

"That's my name," she popped her fingers and grinned like a crazy person, "don't wear it out."

"Let Hakasae go," Joe demanded beside her, cracking his knuckles, "he may be annoying, demo we need him around."

The blonde was too scared to protest when the owner rose. He easily grasped their arms...

Mistake Number One.

"OI!" he doubled over in pain when Luka kicked him between the legs, freeing them both, and Joe grabbed Doc by the back of the neck.

"You're in trouble," he smirked a little, "but for now, let's split." He started to pull him out, but the owner grasped the intercome microphone.

"I need all staff to report to my office," he snarled, "and bring some ice!"

"Like they're goin stop us," Gokai Yellow laughed at the thought, "come on, guys. We're out of here."

"Mr. Wilson!" a small teenager yelped upon seeing his boss on the floor, and a couple of women stood behind him with faces of equal concern, "are you..?"

"Shut up and GRAB THEM!" the man grabbed at the young female, but she did a tumble easily before darting between the teenager's legs.

XXXXXXX

"Come here, little boy..." one of the female teenager's, who looked about fourteen with long brown hair and big green eyes, slowly started towards Joe, who was standing in front of Doc protectivley.

"Back away, lady," he was obviously not afraid of her, but he put up his lightsaber in stance, "Don, get outta here."

"D-demo...what ab-about y-you?" he trembled, but Gokai Blue shoved him to the side, glaring at the girl.

"You two kids are cute..." the older girl clerk, who looked about sixteen with lighter green eyes and blonde hair to her shoulders, chuckled as she stopped the timid blonde by kneeling down, "come here, buddy."

"N-no..." he whimpered, and before his companion could swing his weapon to free him, the younger girl stopped it with her hand and scooped him up, much to his displeasure.

"Let me DOWN, lady!" he protested, drooping the toy and struggling against her grip, which was stronger than he'd thought it would be.

"You ARE really cute," these two looked like sisters, which was where they probably why they both had strong grips, "now, you don't want to make Mr. Wilson cross. So just come with us, sit here a little while, and he'll let you go."

"Or," Gokai Blue wasn't giving up the fight, "we could go now."

XXXXXX

"Come back!" the male clerk was chasing Luka all over the store, running out of breath and stumbling, while she was perfectly fine.

"Make me," she turned around, sticking out her tongue, then rushed into the fruit aisle for the tenth time.

"...please..." he feared his boss's anger more than anything, but he couldn't just keep running everywhere, "...I'm...begging..." His knees betrayed him, sending him crashing into the ground, his head whacking against the side of a container, sending apples everywhere.

She haulted only then, spinning on her heel and standing before him. She smirked as he shakily got back on his feet, gasping at the mess and burying his face in his hands.

"Oh no..." he moaned, and she saw him trembling, like he was going to cry. Even though she was younger and wanted to leave ASAP, her heart went out to him.

"Dude, chill," she tossed the fruit back into the basket quickly and offered her hand, "I'll go with ya', I guess."

He uncovered his face slowly, and she noticed his nag told that his name was Thomas, "R-really?"

"Man up, make it seem real," she rolled her eyes, "besides, you owe me. Big time."

XXXXXX

"Look, calm down," the younger one, who was named Amy, according to her name tag, pulled Joe to her chest, and he let out a small scream, kicking all that harder, "shhhh..."

Her older sister, who's name was Cindy, according to her name tag, was sitting down with Don in a chair, "Just relax, buddy. Like Amy said, this'll all be over in a little while."

"I don't trust you chicks!" the boy with a ponytail was irked even further when 'his' girl sat down in a chair, pulling him tighter to her body, "lemme go!"

"Look, you can trust us..." she pinned his wrists down to the armrest, "now...come on, just tell me your name. I'm Amy."

"What's it...to you?" he was exhausted, his struggling now more like squirming than fighting.

"I just want to know," she had a lot of pateince, apparently.

"M...my na-name's...Don..." the blonde boy spoke shyly to Cindy when she asked the same question, and she smiled, adjusting him to be a little more comfortable in her lap.

"That's a nice name," she smiled sweetly, "can I kiss your forehead?"

"H-hai," he decided to trust her, and when she did, his friend yelled in protest.

"Hands OFF!" he demanded yet again to Amy, who looked troubled.

"Please...I will not hurt you," judging on the fact these two's boss had captured his buddy, he didn't trust that, "Mr. Wilson is just..."

"Old and mean?" Don inquired softly, and the two siblings chuckled a bit as his friend nodded.

"Look, we'll help you out," Cindy inquired, putting Doc in Amy's lap and taking Joe in her own arms, "I know there's something special in you."

He looked up into her eyes and bit his lower lip. He wasn't quite sure whether or not to help her...after all, he'd trusted Marvelous, and he'd turned into someone who threw him into in tables. Demo...he trusted Gai, and he never hurt him. He was annoying, but cool in his own way. So what should he do about Cindy and Amy?

"Okay..." he reminded himself this was only going to be for a little while, and the two smiled at him.

"Now, can I kiss your forehead?" she inquired, and he felt something tingle in the back of his mind when she took his face in her hands. Like...someone like her had touched him like this before...

"I caught the girl!" Thomas walked in at that point, toting Luka by her arm. The look in his friend's eyes told him that she had plan and that this was all for show.

"Great," Mr. Wilson came out from the bathroom then, fastening his belt, "now, I want Thomas and Cindy to look after them. I'll go handle the store with Amy until...sometime."

He gave the trio a devil smile as the two went on out. Joe was still sitting in Cindy's lap, and when she gave him a kiss on the forehead, he decided it was time to ask her some questions.


	14. Headaches and Giggles at Wal Mart Part 3

Simplified 14

Author Note: This here is about done, but there WILL BE A SEQUEL! Just F. Y. I. And if ya' want a preview of the sequel when this one's done...all you gotta do is review!Sound good to you guys? :D

_XXXXXXX_

"So...uh..." Joe spoke from where he was sitting with Luka and Doc on the floor, "Cindy...what's your story?"

"Me? Oh, I grew up mostly alone," even though this was depressing, she spoke with a smile on her face the entire duration, "my dad left when I was four, and then it was just my mom, my little brother, and myself. Mom was constantly working, and so I raised my brother for the most part. He was so nice and considerate, and then so patient...demo...then we got impromised."

"By the ZangyZak?" he inquired, and his eyes showed he was somewhere else.

"Hai," she nodded, her smile finally dying slowly, "Mom was...murdered. I stayed in a jail until they finally releashed me, saying I wasn't strong enough or anything. My brother...I never saw him again."

It was obvious he was thinking hard now. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but before he could, the door exploded. Cindy instantly jumped to her feet, in front of the children, and Thomas yelped once.

"Ah, ah, ah," a voice purred that was high and annoying, "I see my powers worked quite well you on the you three."

It was at that point Marvelous came rushing in, Gai tailing him, having had gone to look for him before.

"Waltz Gilatizizaz," the captain scowled, and Ahim quickly rushed to her friends, trying avoid the Scormin's eyes.

"We must go quickly," she took Luka's hand, "they are about to have a..."show", is what Marvelous-san said."

"I can stick around for a show," Gokai Yellow shook her hand off and got comfortable.

"You two got lucky last time to escape my powers," the young monster chuckled a bit, cracking his knuckles lazily, "but this time, you're going to be...let's say, NEWBORNS!"

He fired a blast at Ahim, but her sworn protecor instantly deflected the shot, making it bounce off the walls and somewhere outside.

"You've improved, Old Man," he smirked a bit, "no matter. Gormin, get them!" The metal heads rushed forth, but they really did was make the two angrier.

"I said I wouldn't..." Gai kicked one of them down, "either way, what's the plan?"

"Destroy Small Fry over there," Gokai Red did a backflap, taking down three at once.

"Sounds good to me!"

The leader stood in front of the four protectivley, reaching for his key, "Gokai Change!"

"Gokai Change!" Gai repeated, and the two were quickly clad in their suits, "haaaa!"

"That is _TOTALLY _awesome!" the brunette cried, jumping to her feet and digging in her pocket, bringing out her key, "I'm gonna do that, too!"

"Can you?" Ahim held up her own, studying it curiously, and the other two did the same.

"Hai...I think," Gokai stuck it in his Moterbite, "Gokai Change!"

"Gokai Change!" the others echoed, them all turning them at the same time. Instantly, they were clad in the same uniforms, and, convientatly enough, they weren't oversized.

"What the...?" his distraction is what caused him to get thrown into a cart, but Gai couldn't stop gawking at them, "you...you guys..."

"Well, kinda' like Old Man there said..." Gokai Yellow pulled out her gun and fired it like crazy, "let's make a show of it!"


	15. Headaches and Giggles at Wal Mart Part 4

Simplified 14

Author Note: Hey, guys! :D Just stopped in to comment on this chapter to say: I AM GOING TO MISS THIS STORY WHEN IT'S GONE! :( In the meantime...

Time for me to make this a show! :D

* * *

><p>"Haaaaa!" Luka cried, backflipping and catching a Gormin in the knees. Grinning like she'd lost it, she slashed at his neck with her sword and fired her gun.<p>

"Huh, ha, hiya!" Joe grunted, handling his sword easily, even though it was _way _too big.

Doc, on the other hand, wasn't doing so well. By a long shot, really. He couldn't pick up the sword off the ground, and he even had to take it off to be able to move at all. He was firing his gun as much as he could, but his hands were shaking so bad he kept dropping it.

Ahim was kind of their happy medium. She was firing like insanity, like him, but she could keep her sword up long enough to trip up most of her opponents. Then again, she had a lot of help from Luka, who covered her through most of it.

"You are most skilled, Luka-san," she panted, ducking to avoid the clash of sword and metal, "how do you know?"

"No idea," she shrugged, kicking the Gormin she'd downed in the head, "it's kinda' like I learned before."

"This is most fortunate," the small princess smiled, going off to the next small group with her.

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"You're...amazing..." Hakasae had the stars in his eyes as his friend easily slashed through the metal heads, "...thank you."<p>

"Are you okay?" he grasped his hand, pulling the blonde to his feet and shooting at a rousing one, "and STAY DOWN!"

Flinching at the fierce glare underneath his buddy's helmet, the slightly younger male softly spoke, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," he suddenly had grabbed up his sword, which was obviously painful and difficult, but he did do it, "I'll be back. Don't die in the meantime, kay?"

"K...kay,"

* * *

><p>"What are they doing?" Marvelous could not believe his eyes. Gai was in a state of shock himself as he watched the four take down the Gormin...er, the three, rather.<p>

"They're crazier than I thought!" the redhead rushed to them as soon as he could, scooping up Luka and Ahim, "come on, guys...you can't fight, you're..."

"The power didn't fully work, I see..." Waltz Gilazaz grumbled bitterly to himself, "no matter! This will be easily fixed."

Holding up his wrist, he aimed his tool at the two girls, but before he could even reach for the button, it disappeared off his wrist.

"OI! Get BACK HERE, Blondie!" he protested in a whine to the timid blonde, who was currenlty running for his life, "Gormin...oh, right...ugh!" The two went racing around the small room, rabidly dashing into the rest of the story.

"Excuse me, pardon me, excuse me..." Don yelped wildly to people as he ducked between legs and swerved carts that were in the way.

"I said GET BACK HERE!" Gilazaz wasn't used to not getting his way, and he had no intentions of that starting today.

"NO!" the one in plaid squealed as he kept running like mad, going as fast as his little legs would take him.

"Hakasae!" Luka's loud, confident voice echoed throughout the store, and she lunged from behind Gilazaz, slashing him in the back and jumping on his fallen body. He threw the bracelet as hard as he could to her, and she expertly caught it, backflipping and stomping on the spoiled Action Force Commander's hand for good measure.

"ARG!" he yowled, being just as big of a baby about getting hurt as his older sibling was, "you WILL PAY for that!"

"The only one who'll being paying..." Joe appeared above him, scowling something real dangerous, "is you." He slashed his two swords through his stomach, and the bleeding youngest wailed louder than Luka's early outcall, struggling to get back up.

"Joe-san!" Ahim yelped from the corner, having been cowering. Despite trying to fight earlier...this scene had become too graphic for her.

"Ahim-sama..." he was at her side instantly, taking her little hand in his own, "let's get outta here. He's done for."

"That's right," Luka trotted up, showing her new 'jewlery' off, "not really my usaul kind, demo...it'll work."

"How can you be so relaxed?" Don was shaking all over, and she gave him a playful punch in the shoulder.

"Because I'm not a coward," she grasped his ear, "you're goin' pay for making us worry.

* * *

><p>"Um...how long do I gotta stand here?" the timid blonde whimpered from where she had him standing in the corner.<p>

"For fourteen million years!" she replied, and he whimpered as she kept inspecting the bracelet, "intersting..."

"Fourteen million years?" he about collasped on the spot, "demo...that's...like...forever!"

"You had us scared to death," Joe wasn't even helping him out. Besides, he was drinking tea with Ahim...minus dress and tira, thankfully.

"Hai, Hakasae. Demo...it really won't be _forever_," she assured with a gentle smile, and he sighed, turning back around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Wave!<strong> _

Gai and Marvelous fired their guns and slashed their swords, sending Gilazaz flying with eletricty killing him further. He collasped at their feet, howling in agony.

"Daddy'll kill you for this..." he cursed before finally exploding.

"Finally, _he's _out of the way," the captain was exhausted and worried for his little princess, "esco!"

"Demo...I'm _tired_!" Gai tried to do his whiny-kid act again, but instead got slugged in the stomach, "OW!"

"Don't push you're luck," Marvelous stalked off in quick strides, wearing still wearing that famous smirk.


	16. At last

Simplified 15

Author Note: Okay, here's the deal, folks: If I get five reviews on this chapter, I will put the preview for the sequel up here! :D But for now...this is...*Sniff* The last chapter.

Time for me to make this SUPER showy! ;D

* * *

><p>When the two returned to the Gallen, they were greatest with a quite adorable sight. Having still been five when they'd sacked out, they were all curled up with each other in the most adorable fasion you ever did see. Joe's head was resting on Ahim's, and she was curled up against him, their hands both in his lap. His bangs shadowed his eyes, but they could see a smile on his face. Luka was curled up beside her sister figure, her head on her dress-covered lap, and even Don had been allowed to sleep with them. He was curled up against Luka's back, face buried between her shoulders...<p>

It didn't look like she minded, either.

"They're still cute...even if they're not five," the redhead cooed softly, but Marvelous rolled his eyes, walking over to the group and whistling loudly.

They all bolted to sit up, and Ahim and Joe bumped heads lightly, Both blushing like insantiy, they looked up to him with looks of confusion and irratation. Luka gave a little whine in her throat, stretching and looking to Doc.

"Hey..." she commented, "you're not five anymore!"

"Neither are you..." he broke into a wide grin, "thank goodness."

"You...you remember?" Gai couldn't believe his ears. He'd figured they would have forgetten everything, kind of like when you got amenisia.

"Hai," Joe slowly rose with Luka, "and, ah...time for some payback."

The redhead yelped as he was lifted off his feet by both shoulders by the first mate, Luka right by his side as they hauled him to the crow's nest. Ahim stood worridley, but a gesture from Marvelous stopped her.

"I'll go help him," she was pretty sure by _him _he meant _them_.

* * *

><p>To celabrate them being old enough to operate the ship, Doc prepared a HUGE feast. Of course, that wasn't a problem with the captain.<p>

"You guys are sooooo mean..." Gai's teeth were still chattering from getting thrown into the ocean and forced to do quite a number of drills that included sit-ups, running around the ship, and jumping jacks about a thousand times each.

"Gai-san..." the small princess just shook her head to her friends, wrapping a blanket around his freezing body, "disabo?"

"H-ha-hai..." he nodded weakly, and she sat beside him with her food as she others scarved it down, unfazed by his being very cold.

"I think I'll keep this..." Luka smirked at her jewelry, ignoring Don's lively protests against it.

* * *

><p>"Ahim," she'd been expected her captain to show up, honestly. She just acted like she hadn't.<p>

"Hello," she greeted, sitting up from reading in bed, "are you doing well?"

"Hai," he strolled over to sit on the bed edge, "you were really cute when you were five."

"Things seemed so simple..." she recalled how confused she'd been...and how much she'd loved Captain Marvelous.

"Too bad it all had to end...a second time," he joked lightly, "how _was _you're childhood?"

"I was so attached to my parents and family..." she recalled, "I do sometimes miss those days."

"Yeah, mine kind of bite..." she could only wonder what he was recalling when he scowled and punched the wall.

* * *

><p>"You," Don about had a heart attack when Luka came down to his workspace, "are an amazing artist."<p>

She was holding up the drawing of her, and he blushed like mad. Why was she...? Actually, nevermind. He'd given up on trying to understand Gokai Yellow a_ loooong_ time ago.

"Thanks..." his eyes flickered to her picture in his pocket, and she shrugged with a smirk.

"I know my drawings look horrible," she slid across from him, "draw me another picture." She shoved a sketch book into his hands with a pencil, and he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Demo...I'm busy..." he bit his lower lip, and she scowled a bit.

"Not anymore you're not," that tone of voice made him get started sketching _real _quick.

* * *

><p>Joe didn't have any qualms about what he was doing...almost.<p>

He landed perfectly onto the blacktop, releashing the rope and striding towards the grocery store. Cindy would have a bit of a surprise waiting for her when she got to work that next morning.

* * *

><p>Author Note: And there you have it! ^_^ Now, remember: 5 reviews, and you guys get preview! :D<p> 


End file.
